His Fault
by loonylove12
Summary: When things don't go according to plan, Ginny knows exactly who to blame...her husband. Just a peek into the married life of Ginny and Draco.


She paces back in forth in the tiny bathroom, she is quite a sight. Her long, red hair is pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. She is wearing a baggy Chudley Cannon's t-shirt and her favorite faded jeans. The jeans, however, are hanging open unzipped as she continues pacing. She is mumbling under her breath while taking occasional glances at the potion sitting on the counter top.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening" she repeats as the potion begins turning a bright pink.

"Arghh!" she grunts in frustration.

"No, no, no, no," she says sliding down onto the floor, "Not now, not bloody now."

She sits in the bathroom for some time, swearing to herself and making death threats on a certain blonde haired man. Speak of the Devil. The front door of the flat opens and shuts signaling his entrance, and she wastes no time in scrambling out of the bathroom to face this man. If he notices her disheveled appearance or the deadly look she is giving him, he pays no attention to it.

"Good evening, love," he says with a smile on his face, "What's for supper?"

In her mind she is sending firebolts towards him with her eyes. She says nothing, but the glare she is giving him should speak for itself. He frowns at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body, before a smirk overtakes his face.

"You know I love that sexy smouldering thing you do," he says walking towards her, "Couldn't wait for me to get home?" he askes looking down at her open jeans.

He reaches out to her, but she slaps his hands away.

"Stay away from me," she says backing away from him.

"Does that mean follow you?" he asks, "Because you know I'm not very good at this whole 'playing hard to get' game."

"Oh shut-up, Draco. This is not a game," she says angrily.

"Then please explain to me what it is. But do you mind zipping up your pants first because it is very distracting?" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

It takes all of her self-restraint not to scream at this point.

"Don't you think I would if I could?"

He tilts his head in confusion, before comprehension seems to dawn on his face.

"I told you to stop eating all that chocolate, I knew it would catch up with you at some point."

She rolls her eyes at his lack of understanding.

"It is not because of the chocolate," she says as calmly as she can, "It is because you can't keep your bloody hands off me."

"Now wait just a minute, you can't possibly be blaming me for your weight gain!" he says clearly irritated now.

"Oh I can and I am," she responds.

"If anything I help you burn calories!" he yells, smirking slightly.

"You are so infuriating!" she yells back, taking off into the bathroom.

"Ginny, where are you going? Come back here, we aren't finished!"

He follows her towards the bathroom, but she returns before he can make it inside. She holds out the pink potion to him, dangling it in front of his eyes. He still seems completely confused by her behavior, and she can not believe she married a man this clueless.

"What is that?" he asks.

"What is this? What is this?" she says swirling the potion around the flask right in front of his face, "This is a bloody pregnancy potion! A pink pregnancy potion, and I'll give you one guess as to what the color pink means!"

He stares open mouthed at her, seemingly unable to form words.

"It means I'm pregnant!" she screams, "And it is all your fault!"

She runs past him into the bedroom, slamming the door hard behind her. She quickly casts several locking charms on the door, before he has the chance to come after her. After a couple mintues she hears him muttering unlocking charms, but to no avail.

"Gin, let me in. We need to talk about this."

"No"

"Gin, please"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes, there is. Why are you so upset?"

She knew he was bating her, trying to get her to open the door by any means possible. He knew exactly why she was upset. They had only been married for six months, and her quidditch career was just beginning. They had discussed children and decided they wanted to wait to start a family, well she had decided anyway. He wanted kids as soon as possible, and that is why this was all his fault.

She unlocked the door, opening it forcefully. Draco stood outside with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Stop smiling like that"

His smile turned into a large grin, and she was overcome with the urge to slap it off.

"You are just loving this aren't you?" she asked daringly.

"I wish you were loving it with me. Why can't you just be happy?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to get pregnant yet," she said almost sobbing.

"But it did happen," he said scooping her into his arms, "And you can't blame me for being happy."

"Oh yes I can," she muttered bitterly.

He chuckled into her hair as he rubbed her back soothingly. She began to relax into his embrace. It was amazing how only seconds before she wanted to rip his head off, but now wanted nothing more than to remain in his arms forever. There was no point in being angry with her husband, it took two to make a baby. It was the damn Weasley fertility, she was cursed.

"Draco, what are we going to do?" she asked pleadingly.

"Apparently we're going to have a baby," he responded.

The urge to slap him again suddenly returned, but she managed to restrain herself. Instead she fixed him with a hard glare, which was equally as effective. He sighed and looked at her with complete seriousness.

"I know it isn't ideal timing, Gin, but we're just going to have to make it work. You'll have to take off from quidditch for a while, and then when you're ready you can go back if that's what you want. We'll figure it all out, try not to worry so much," he said reassuringly.

She was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. He was right, they would figure it out. Maybe this wasn't what she wanted, maybe it wasn't what she planned but that didn't really matter, did it? They were having a baby, and there was no point in sulking about it. She should feel incredibly lucky to have such a supportive husband, however could she have blamed this all on him?

"I love you," she said sweetly.

He arched his brow in surprise, clearly not expecting such a change in mood from his wife.

"I love you, too," he responded, bending down to kiss her gently.

He immediately deepened the kiss, and upon hearing her moan in satisfaction he lifted her from the ground. Ginny smiled into his mouth, realizing he was moving towards the bedroom.

"You know, this is exactly why I was blaming you," she said teasingly.

"Well, not once have you ever put up a fight," he added.

"True, true. I guess we share the responsibility," she said pulling him down with her once they reached the bed.

"I'm glad you have seen the light, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco responded before successfully putting an end to any more conversation.


End file.
